Banana Bus Crew One Shots
by BeautifulCalamity57
Summary: This is where I will put all of my one shots that involve the Banana Bus Crew. Some ships in here include H2O Vanoss, MiniCat, BrOhm, and more.


Warnings: Smut & Explicit Language

A shiver tore its way through Jonathan's body and he rolls over, seeking the warm body that usually occupies the space next to him. He is disappointed to discover that said body is no longer there. According to how cold the sheets are now; his lover hadn't been there for some time. Jonathan groans and rolls over once again, attempting to regain some warmth so he could continue sleeping.

With a soft growl, Jonathan gives up all his hopes of returning to sleep and crawls out of bed. He pads across the room and throws on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before he made his way downstairs. A wondrous smell met him halfway down the stairs and his mouth begins to water.

Jonathan walks into the kitchen and finds his Canadian-Asian boyfriend, Evan, at the stove cooking breakfast. Evan is only in a pair of basketball shorts and the rest of his body bare and for all eyes to gaze upon. And gaze Jonathan did.

He could stare at Evan's body all day. The slightly taller male's skin is tanned and extremely smooth to the touch. His soft black hair sat messily atop his head, not having been styled in his signature faux-hawk yet. The shorts lightly framed his ass, making it even easier stare at the toned globes. Jonathan loved to tell Evan just how much he loved to touch his ass. All of these things about Evan are great, but by far Jonathan's favorite thing about his boyfriend is his muscles.

Jonathan felt his body heat up as memories began to pour into his mind. Just last week Evan had carried the smaller brunette all the way up the stairs to their bedroom. Jonathan remembered seeing Evan's muscles appear as he peeled off his clothes seductively. He remembers watching Evan's muscles flex as he pushed off the bed to search for the lube. The memory of them bulging as he began thrusting into the smaller male made a slight blush color Jonathan's face.

Jonathan shakes his head and walks up behind the Evan and wraps his arms around him. Evan quickly looks over his shoulder and gave the shorter male a heartwarming smile. The younger man takes the pancakes out of the pan so they wouldn't burn and then turns his full attention to Jonathan. Evan bends his head slightly to give his older lover a quick peck on the lips before he furrows his eyebrows. "I thought you would still be in bed?" questions Evan.

"I would have been if my cuddle buddy hadn't left me all alone to face the frigid morning air all by myself," Jonathan states with a tiny pout.

Evan rolls his eyes and kisses Jonathan once again, "Well, I wanted to make breakfast in bed, for my amazing boyfriend, on our day, but I kind of can't do that if you are down here, now can I?"

Jonathan couldn't help but beam at the other man. How did he manage to get such an amazing man? "Well maybe I can help you make it and we can cuddle on the couch and eat together before we have to go out and face the world?" suggests Jonathan.

"Oh, no bitch! You are going to sit right here," Evan says, pushing Jonathan gently back until his backside hits the counter. "I am going to take you up on the second part of your plan, but you are not going to lift a finger to help me," Evan declares as he helps the brunette jump up onto the counter. When his lover is situated Evan smiles and heads back toward the stove.

"Hey, Evan?" Jonathan says. Evan sends a questioning look toward his lover, who simply raises up his pointer finger and smirks at Evan. It takes a couple of second before Evan realizes what Jonathan is doing and simply glares at him. Jonathan throws his head back and begins laughing. No matter how big of a dork his lover may be, hearing Jonathan laugh is just pure bliss to Evan's ears.

A few minutes later both men are cuddled up on the couch leaning against each other. Both of their plates lay empty in front of them, the bacon, and pancakes now in both men's stomachs. Jonathan laid his head against the younger man's shoulder and snuggled into him. Evan looks over and notices Jonathan's eyes drooping shut.

"Babe, wakey wakey. You can't go to sleep now," coos Evan while gently shaking Jonathan awake. The older man groans and snuggles in farther against Evan. Evan stands up causing Jonathan to fall down onto the couch. "Come on sleepy head. We got plans today! So, you need to get up and get dressed!"

Jonathan perks up a little bit, "Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Well you won't know until you get moving," stats Evan. Jonathan jumps up off the couch and hugs Evan before bolting upstairs to get dressed. Evan giggles at the silliness of his lover before following him upstairs.

Both men get dressed and head downstairs and out to their car. Evan jumps into the driver's seat and starts the car while Jonathan climbs in next to him. Finally, Evan pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road. Jonathan is able to resist the temptation to ask that famous phrase until they get out onto Main Street, but then he became too curious. "Where are we actually going Evan?"

"Well, do you remember the place where we first met?" Evan questions.

Jonathan cocks his head a little bit, "You mean that little café downtown?"

"Café Nerd? Yes, that is where we some random guy dropped his coffee on my bag and ruined my computer," teases Evan with a smirk.

Jonathan looks at Evan exasperated, "I told you a million times that I was sorry for that you bitch!"

Evan chuckles a little bit, "I know. I just think you are so adorable when you get flustered."

Jonathan crosses his arms and stuck out his lip, "I am not adorable! I am a strong, sexy man that is so manly he exhales testosterone."

"Sure, Jon. Whatever you say," Evan says as he turns left and parks the car. Both men jump out and head into the café. Evan heads toward the counter to order their drinks while Jonathan goes and picks a seat for both of them. A few minutes later Evan comes back with two steaming cups in his hands. The brunette grins as Evan passes his hot chocolate to him and he lightly blows into the cup.

"I don't understand why you were even here if you don't even like coffee," questions Evan.

"I thought I told you why I was there in the first place. I was meeting a guy…" Jonathan trails off and looks down into his cup. "I was actually supposed to be on a date at that time, but the guy never showed up."

Jonathan looks up into chocolate brown eyes when he feels two hands cover his own. "Well I can tell you one thing, that was the best choice that guy ever made… for me that is. Because if he would have shown up, I may have never met this amazing guy that I have come to know and love," proclaims Evan as he looks into Jonathan's bright blue eyes.

"… I'm glad he didn't show up too," admits Jonathan. Evan leans across the table and kisses Jonathan, who immediately shuts his eyes and melts into the kiss. A few seconds later Evan breaks the kiss and both men pull away. They sit for a while longer, chatting about anything from new games to how their friend's relationships are going. After both of their cups are empty both men left Café Nerd and get in the car.

A while later Jonathan gave Evan a questioning look when he took a left instead of their usual right. "Evan, what are you doing?"

"You didn't think we were done yet, did you?" asks Evan. "We haven't even gone to the carnival that is here." At the mention of a carnival Jonathan's features break out into a humongous smile and his eyes almost seem to be sparkling with excitement.

"A carnival? I didn't know that there was a carnival in town!" Evan watches as the smaller man bounces slightly in his seat.

"Yeah, it's just outside of town. We will be there a couple minutes," Evan explains as Jonathan attempts to calm his excitement and his eyes remain locked on the window. When the bright lights and tents of the carnival came into sight the brunette once again began bouncing in his chair. Evan had barely even stopped the car before Jonathan bolts out and sprints up to the gate. The younger male chuckles and follows his lover.

The two men bought their tickets and enter the carnival. They hadn't even been there two minutes and Jonathan is already planning the rest of the day out for them. "So, we are going to start with the rides right away so that way we won't have anything to puke up. Next, we are going to eat lunch and after that you are going to spend all your money trying to get all of the teddy bears for me."

Evan furrows his eyebrows at Jonathan, "I am?"

Jonathan flutters his eyelashes at Evan cutely, "Well if you really loved me you would get me all of the teddy bears."

Evan shakes his head lightly and begins leading Jonathan off toward the rides. The two men spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon riding all the rides that we at the carnival. The last ride that they went on was the Ferris wheel. As soon as their car is presented to them Jonathan instantly went to the window, looking out in wonder. Evan gets onto the ride after Jonathan, but the brunette didn't even think about the fact that Evan is not the biggest fan of heights.

With a slight lurch the Ferris wheel began to move. Jonathan's sights are focused out the window, looking out toward the city. When they get high enough, the shorter male could see the city from where they were. "Evan, look! Look! I can see the city from here!"

"Um… not thanks Jon. I'm good," Evan forces out through slightly clenched teeth. He is trying his hardest to not show signs of how terrified he actually is.

"No? What do you mean no?" Jonathan turns toward his lover and sees Evan with an obviously fake smile aimed his way. His knuckles are turning white from how hard he is grabbing onto the bench he was sitting on. The realization hits older man like a ton of bricks. "Oh, my God, Evan! Why did you let me take you on this thing?" Jonathan exclaims, moving to sit next to Evan.

When Jonathan stands up the car begins swaying back and forth because of the imbalance of weight. A terrified look flashes across Evan's face and his hands tighten even more. "Jon, for the love of God! SIT DOWN!" Jonathan quickly sits down once again and watches as his younger lover tries to slow his breathing.

Jonathan feels horrible. How could he not remember Evan's fear of heights? What kind of lover is he? Evan always remembers his nervousness in large crowds and fear of tight spaces, but Jonathan can't seem to do the same. "Evan, I am so sorry. I forgot that you didn't like heights."

Evan didn't reply right away, he is still trying to slow his heart rate and breathing down. Jonathan is horribly concerned; Evan is almost to the point of shaking. Jonathan carefully scooches over on the seat until he is seated in front of the Canadian-Asian and he gently grabs his wrist, trying to get Evan to loosen his grip. Evan looks up into Jonathan's gorgeous blue eyes. "It's okay baby. Just look at me."

Evan nervously glances out the window of the car, "Jon I don't think tha-"

"Shhhhh," Jonathan soothes while he tries once again to make Evan loosen his grip. Evan finally relents and Jonathan grabs both of the younger man's hands with his. "Just look at me Evan. Forget about everything else, just look at me."

Evan nods slowly and just looks into his lover's eyes. It never seemed to matter how often Evan sees Jonathan's eyes, he always seemed to fall for him all over again just by meeting gazes with him. A small smile breaks out on Evan's face as he forgets the world around them. He is completely captivated by the stunning eyes that are locked on his also.

A few minutes later, Jonathan breaks the silence that took over them. "So why did you agree to come up here when you knew you were scared of heights?"  
"I knew how much you like to ride these things and I didn't want you to not ride on it just because of me," admits Evan softly.

"Yeah, I like to ride on these, but do you know what I don't like?" Jonathan asks, squeezing Evan's hands slightly. "I don't like having to sit here and watch you suffer because of me. You should have said something before we got on here. I wouldn't have made you do this if I remembered how scared you were."

Evan begins rubbing Jonathan's hands with his thumbs, "But I would do anything for you Jon. Even if it means being tortured for a twenty-minute ride on a Ferris wheel then so be it. I just want to see you smile."

Jonathan laughs at his lover. A few minutes later it is finally their car's turn to get off and Evan is relieved to be able to be on solid ground once again. Evan breathes out a sigh of relief and grabs the brunette's hand in his. The two begin walking off toward the food section of the fair. After both men grab an afternoon snack and then they head over to the games section of the carnival. Jonathan makes his way over to the ring toss booth and turns to look at Evan with a pout on his face. Evan sighs and takes out his wallet for Jonathan to take out money for the booth. Jonathan smiles while taking the bill and then turns to the person that runs to booth.

"You going to give this a shot?" the carny asks. Jonathan nods and the stripe clad man takes the three dollars and hands back six rings. Jonathan gets a look of complete concentration on his face as he tries to focus on the bottles. He tosses the ring and frowns when it bounces of a bottle and falls to the floor. All the rest of the rings are thrown with the same result and Jonathan huffs and hands over more money to the carney. He hands over six more rings, but none of those rings make it on a bottle either.

Evan hears Jonathan growl as he hands over more money to the carny, the frustration is clearly showing through his body language. Evan looks around him, trying to find another game for Jonathan to try. "Babe, maybe you should try something different," Evan suggests.

"No I am going to get a teddy bear!" Jonathan stubbornly vows. Evan steps back as Jonathan throws another ring that bounces to the floor. Evan sighs and looks around him to see what booth he could possibly do. He sees a strength tester booth and several teddy bears hanging from the prize area. Evan decides to try this booth and walks up to the female carny.

"Good evening sir! Did you want to give it a whirl?" the woman asks. Evan nods and hands over five dollars for the booth and grabs the hammer. Evan swings the hammer at the button and watches at the lights go three-fourths of the way up the pole. "Oh darn, you were so close!" the carny says but then smirks at Evan, "What do you say I give you another chance?"

"Sure," shrugs Evan. He takes a deep breath and once again swings the hammer and hits the button. This time the lights shot all the way up to the top and the bells rang out.

The carny smiles at Evan, "Congratulations! You can pick any prize that you want!"

Evan looks through all his options when his eyes land on the perfect one. It is a light blue teddy bear that appear to be very soft and cuddly, two of Jonathan's required traits for the perfect teddy. "I will take that one," he said and points at the bear. The carny grabs the large bear with a hook and then hands it over to Evan. Evan takes it and gives it a light squeeze. This bear is perfect.

"Alright, there you are," she began while writing something down, "however today is your lucky day because you get two for the price of one." She hands out a piece of paper toward Evan and he takes it. He gives the digits a confused look when he hears the lady speak again, "You also won a possible date with me."

Evan smiles at the lady as he laid the paper back down on the counter. "Sorry, but I need to get this bear back to my boyfriend but thanks for the second chance. I really appreciate it." With that Evan turns and walks away while the lady stood there gawking at his retreating form.

Evan finally made his way back to the ring toss booth to see Jonathan still there trying to win a prize. He threw his last ring and watches sadly as it once again bounces off the bottles. "Sorry kid, but that's game over unless you have more money."

Jonathan sighs and looks up at all the bears that he could have won. Evan walks up behind his forlorn lover and hugs him with the bear in between them. "You might not have won a prize, but we still love you Jonny."

"We? Who is we?" Jonathan questions as he turns around. Evan steps back, still holding the bear as Jonathan spots it. "Is that for me?" He asks.

"Yeah," Evan says as he hands over the teddy bear. Jonathan hugs it tight and beams at Evan.

"Thank you," he whispers.

Evan returns the smile and the gestures toward the exit, "What do you say that we get out of here, bitch?" Jonathan laughs and follows the Canadian-Asian.

During the car ride home the sun begins to set, casting an orange tint over the landscape. Jonathan continues to watch out the window as they get closer and closer to their home. He can't believe how perfect this day has been. Jonathan would give anything to make this day never end.

Finally, Evan pulls into the driveway of their home and parks the car. The two men head into their shared home of two years and Jonathan cannot believe his eyes. The table is made for two and all the lights are dimmed, creating a sensual feel to the room. Lavender scented candles fill the room, which happens to be Jonathan's favorite kind. An expensive bottle of wine is on ice in the center of the table and a rose sits on each plate. "What is all this?"

"I'm not done with you just yet," Evan smirks as he heads toward the stove. He grabs two pot holders and reaches into the oven, pulling out a small ham and two baked potatoes. He sets it all on top of the stove to cool and looks at the awe-struck Jonathan.

"How did all of this happen?" questions Jonathan.

"I may have gotten Luke and your sister in on my anniversary present," Evan confesses, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" gasps Jonathan.

Evan sent a look of horror over to Jonathan. He never imagined that Jonathan wouldn't like all the things he was doing for him. "Did I do something wrong, Jonny?"

A look of realization crosses Jonathan's face, "No! That's not what I meant Evan. I just mean today has already been such an amazing day, and yet here you are with even more things planned for me. I feel horrible because I only got you a gift for today. If I had known that you had this much planned I would have tried harder." After his confession, Jonathan looks down at his feet.

Evan walks up to his older lover and pulls him into a tight embrace. "Jon, I wanted to do all of this for you and I don't expect anything in return… well I expect something, but that will come later, but for now how about we just sit and enjoy our meal."

Jonathan grins at his younger lover and sits down at the table. Evan grabs the ham and potatoes and sets them on the table. Both men begin eating while making small talk. When they finished, they put the dishes in the sink for the next day. When everything is put away Evan turns to Jonathan, "What do you say we end the day with some star gazing?"

"Sure, but I want to give you your gift before we go out," says Jonathan as he begins pulling his younger lover up to his gaming room. He sits Evan in his gaming chair and then heads over to the closet. He begins looking around, throwing boxes and sheets out of the closet onto the floor.

"Did you put that thing in Narnia?" laughs Evan. Jonathan rolls his eyes as he pulls out a large box. He walks over to Evan, holding out the box for his lover to take. Evan grabs the large box and looks over at Jonathan expectantly. Jonathan motions for Evan to open it and he doesn't hesitate to begin tearing into the package.

When Evan finally reveals what is in the box, he knew that this would be the best gift that he has ever and also will ever receive. Evan is astounded as he pulls the brand-new guitar out of the box. It is a mainly black guitar with red accents on the neck and body, but in the lower right corner of the body there is something gold written on it. Upon closer inspection, Evan discovers that the gold script is his gamer tag. Evan is completely in love with Jonathan's gift. He couldn't even imagine how much this cost.

"I figured with how much your old one is in the shop it would be better to get a new one," explained Jonathan.

Evan sends his lover an adoring look, "I love it, Jonathan. Thank you, so much." Evan grabs his lover by the wrist and gently pulls him into a passionate kiss. After both of them pull away Evan continues, "Why don't you grab a blanket out of our room while I put this in my gaming room."

"Okay, I'll meet you outside bitch," grins Jonathan as he heads toward the door.

"We will see who's really the bitch… bitch," Evan calls out to Jonathan's retreating form. Jonathan just flips off his lover over his shoulder and continues into their room. Evan heads in the opposite direction into his own personal gaming room.

People question why they have separate gaming rooms, but they both need somewhere quiet to record their videos. Both men respect that things that are in their gaming rooms is personal to them, so they don't venture into the other's room very often. This fact makes his gaming room the perfect place to put the final part of his plan.

Evan enters his gaming room and shuts the door tight behind him. He doesn't want Jonathan to have a clue what is going on in here. Evan lays the guitar down on a table and then heads over to his desk. Evan takes a deep breath, opening the second drawer. He pushes junk out of his way trying to get to the little box. Finally, his hand brushes across something velvety and he knew that he found it. The Canadian-Asian grasps the box and pulls it out, shutting the desk drawer soon after. Evan opens the box for what seems to be the millionth time since he got it two weeks ago.

The two gold bands located inside the box gleam as the light of the room reflects off them. Both fourteen karat rings had a silver line going down the middle and diamonds spaced out along that line. The inside of the ring is engraved with the words 'Forever & Always', something that Jonathan had started saying about six months into their relationship. Evan knew as soon as he laid eyes on this set of rings that these were the ones for them. Closing the box, Evan gently tucks it inside his jacket pocket and heads outside to his waiting lover.

When Evan finally steps outside he sees his lover laying on a blanket, looking up at the stars. Evan makes his way toward him, attempting to calm his racing heart. His stomach feels knotted and his palms are becoming clammy. Evan knows he doesn't need to be worried, but he can't help it.

Finally, Evan lays down next to his lover, both of them gazing up at the stars in complete silence. The silence isn't awkward; it felt right for this moment. Soon Jonathan cuddled closer to Evan, laying his head against the Canadian-Asian's chest and listening to the gentle lub-dub that his heart made.

After a while Jonathan broke the silence, "You know, today was the perfect day."

Evan grins slightly, "Why is that?"

"Don't get me wrong, I loved everything that we did together, but the best part was that I got to spend our special day with the man I love with my whole heart… and I got a teddy bear! Nothing can beat a day that you get a new Teddy," Jonathan cackles wildly. Evan could feel his lover's body shaking with every laugh that came out. "Nothing will ever beat this day."

Evan slowly runs his hand over Jonathan's back and pulled the smaller male closer to him. Evan agreed with him completely, especially once he finishes his plan and asks Jonathan to marry him.

A loud yawn slips out of Jonathan and Evan notices that his eyes also seem to be drooping slightly. Jonathan's breathing is beginning to even out, hinting that the older man is falling asleep. Evan shook Jonathan lightly, startling him into full consciousness. The shorter male yawns once again and get up from off the ground with a quiet groan. He stretches out his muscles, trying to fix them after lying on the ground for so long. "Well I have to be getting old Evan because I am ready to call it a day." Evan sits up and looks at his lover as he continues speaking, "You can stay out here if you want but I'm heading to bed." Jonathan turns to walk away and Evan's heart stops. He was supposed to ask him by now!

"Wait!" Evan unexpectedly screams, startling Jonathan, who whips around in shock.

"What?" Jonathan questions looking around confused.

Jonathan's bright blue eyes seem to glimmer under the moonlight, wide open with a hint of shock and wonder. His soft brown locks look impeccable in the dim light, even though his hair had only been tortured and ruined since he fixed it that morning, but that just made it even better. Jonathan's slim frame seems even smaller wrapped up in his favorite blue hoodie. Evan could see every feature of his lover and all of this just made Evan fall even harder.

This had to be the moment. Evan gets up from off the ground and began heading toward his lover. "I need to ask you something before you go to bed."

"Okay, lay it on me," Jonathan says as grins at the taller male.

Evan takes a deep breath and then continues, "In the coffee shop, my heart knew something was different about you. The rest of me wasn't quite sure what it was, but I was intrigued. And the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with the person that you really are."

Grabbing onto Jonathan's hands Evan resumes with his speech. "And there are so many different things that I love about you. I love how you instantly come closer to me, whether we are sitting on a couch or lying in bed, you just seem to naturally drift closer to me. I love how you steal my clothes and wear them around the house on weekends. I know I always complain about it, but I love how my clothes have a slight whiff of you once I get them back. I love how spontaneous you are. You always seem to keep me on my toes no matter what time of day it is. I love your strange obsession with teddy bears. To all our friends it seems childish, but to me it shows just how young you are at heart."

Evan looks up and sees Jonathan with an adoring look on his face. The next words just seem to come out of Evan's mouth all by themselves. "I love how you always hog the blankets. I love how excited you get over the littlest of things. I love seeing your eyes narrow as you smile or laugh. I love how you twist the strings of your sweatshirts. I love how you run your fingers through my hair. I love playing games with you. I love kissing you. I love holding you in my arms. I love knowing how much you love me."

By this point, Evan can see the tears pooling in the corners of Jonathan's eyes. Evan puts his hands on Jonathan's cheek and tenderly wipes away a tear that escaped. "I love you so much Jonathan Dennis, and I hope that that will never change."

"It won't," assures Jonathan as his tears are starting to fall faster down his face. "As long as I live I will never stop loving you."

"Then I am ready to ask my question," Evan slowly drops down onto one knee and he hears a sharp gasp in shock. Evan reaches into his pocket and pulls out the little velvet box, holding it up in front of the shocked Jonathan. When Evan flips the lid open and the two gold bands are revealed, that seems to be the moment where everything surrounding the two men disappears. All that mattered in the entire world was Jonathan… Who is he kidding, Jonathan is his whole world. "Jonathan Lee Dennis, will you marry me?"

By this point, Jonathan's entire body is wracked with sobs. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He has been thinking about asking Evan the same thing, but he didn't know if the other man would freak out and say no. But here is this amazing man, down on one knee asking for his hand in marriage. This wonderful and perfect man wanted to spend the rest of his life with him… Only a crazy person would say no. "Yes," breathes Jonathan, "Yes, a million times yes."

Evan stood up and looks in Jonathan's bright blue eyes, "Are you sure? I want to make sure we both want this. You don't have to say yes just because I asked. I can wait if you aren't ready."

Jonathan is once again shocked and he angrily rubs his tears away, "Are you fucking kidding me? You ask me to marry you and then when I say yes you ask if I am fucking sure. Yes, I am sure that I want to marry you. I'm sure I want to spend the rest of my life with the only man that has ever loved me as much as I love him. I know what I fucking want Evan, and do you know what I want?" Jonathan looks Evan straight in the eye as the Canadian-Asian slowly shook his head no. "I want this. I want us. I want you to be my husband. I was debating asking you to be my husband but I thought you might freak out so I kept my feelings to myself. What I really want is this ring on my hand and to be able to call you my fiancé."

Evan happily obliges with his lover's request and slips the gold band onto his left ring finger. Jonathan beams at Evan with tears once again running down his face. Evan offers the box out to Jonathan and that is when the older man notices that there is more than one ring located inside. Jonathan picks up the ring in awe. He can't believe he is doing this right now. It doesn't seem real that he is getting engaged to such a phenomenal human being. Jonathan takes Evan's hand in his and slowly slips the matching ring onto the younger man's finger. Seeing the ring on his lover's finger sent a wave of joy through Jonathan's body.

Suddenly, Evan feels hands on his face and lips meeting his own in a very passionate kiss. Evan quickly begins returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm as his partner. Jonathan's hands instinctively run to the back of Evan's head and tangle in his soft, black hair. Evan's hands linger on his lover's waist, slowly pulling Jonathan closer to his own body. Finally, both of their body's make contact and a simultaneous groan slips out of both men's mouths. Evan smirks when he feels a slight pressure against his hip and he can't help but tease his lover, "Is that a ruler in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

Jonathan looks up at Evan with lust filled eyes, "No asshole, I just really want you to fuck me."

Evan brings his hands to the small of Jonathan's back and rubs his hands up and down it before heading lower toward Jonathan's ass. The Canadian-Asian grabs the cheeks and squeezes a bit, forcing a moan out of Jonathan. "Well then, I guess I need to give my fiancé what he wants," murmurs Evan as his hands reach farther down and pick Jonathan up in his arms. Jonathan instantly wraps his legs around the younger man's waist and pulls him back in for another kiss. Evan begins heading toward the house, not wanting to wait any longer to make love to his fiancé.

When the two men finally reach their room Evan quickly shuts the door behind both of them and pins Jonathan up against it. Jonathan pulls away from the lip lock to gasp in air as Evan moves his lips to Jonathan's neck and nips lightly. Jonathan throws his head back, offering up more of his neck to his lover. Evan greedily begins sucking on his neck. He plans on making sure that everyone can see just what they did tomorrow.

"Evan… Evan, please!" Jonathan pants as he begins clawing at Evan's shirt. Evan tears Jonathan away from the door and walks over to the bed, tossing his lover into the middle. Jonathan quickly begins kicking off his shoes before heading to rip his pants off. He has been waiting for long enough to get his hands on his raven-haired lover!

However, Evan didn't want that quite yet. The Canadian-Asian male climbs onto the bed and straddles his older lover, pinning his hands against his body. "Let me go Evan," Jonathan begs.

Evan laughs at his lover, "And let you do my job for me? I think not. I worked hard getting everything perfect for today, so now I am going to claim my prize."

Evan slides down Jonathan's body until he is seated between the brunette's legs. Evan reaches his hands up to the waistband of Jonathan's jeans, but not before teasing the insides of his thighs on the way up. Jonathan squirms slightly in anticipation, aching for Evan to hurry up. Evan pops the button of the older man's jeans and gently pulls them off along with his socks. Jonathan lets out a shaky breath of relief as the pressure on his groin is reduced.

Evan tosses the jeans over his shoulder, not caring where they went right at the moment. Evan once again travels up Jonathan's leg, but this time his mouth follows shortly behind his hands. Evan stops right before Jonathan's penis and the older man lets out a pitiful whine, "Please baby!"

Evan smirks up at his lover and teases, "Please what?"

"You know what you fucking asshole!" growls Jonathan.

"Oh… do you mean this?" Evan questions as he begins rubbing against the prominent bulge in the boxers. Jonathan's eyes snap shut at the sudden burst of pleasure. God, it feels so good! Jonathan's hips raise off the bed, trying to get the hot mouth of his fiancé on his dick. The Canadian-Asian is quick to pin his hips back down on the bed.

"Is this what you need?" Evan teases as his hot breath engulfs the engorged member of his fiancé. Evan will never get tired of seeing his lover's face in ecstasy. It is like a drug to Evan, and he is perfectly fine with overdosing on this. The younger male begins mouthing the hot flesh through the thin material of the boxers, causing Jonathan to release a wanton moan at the feeling. Evan smirks at the actions of his older lover. He loves watching Jonathan get so desperate. Evan lightly traces lover's scrotum through the light material with his hand, lightly pleasuring the small orbs.

Jonathan feels like his head is spinning. Evan's mouth is just heavenly… or would deadly be more accurate? Who knows. The only thing that Jonathan knows for sure is that he wants more. Jonathan arches his back when the raven-haired male gives a particularly hard suck. Jonathan places his hands in the raven locks, urging his lover to keep going.  
Finally, Evan releases Jonathan's member and licks his lips, the salty taste of his lover's precum flooding his senses. Evan once again returns to the boxers, but this time he bites the waistband of the pesky clothing. Evan pushes lightly on Jonathan's hips, indicating that he wants the other male to raise them up. Jonathan watches entranced at Evan pulls off his boxers with his teeth. This is stuff that is done in porn and yet Jonathan has someone right here between his legs doing this to him. It doesn't seem real.

Jonathan watches through hooded eyes as Evan gets up and walks across the room. He opens the top drawer of his dresser and pulls out a bottle of lube while smirking at the older male. Jonathan lightly grabs his cock and begins stroking it as Evan saunters back to the bed. Jonathan reaches out to unbutton Evan's jeans but the younger male steps out of reach. Jonathan focuses his attention back to pleasing himself and Evan watches as his lover pleasures himself.

"Fine if you're not going to take care of this, I will," huffs Jonathan.

Evan tosses the lube beside Jonathan and begins peeling off his own clothes. Jonathan's hand travels down his body and between his legs so his finger can begin teasing his hole. Evan takes off his last article of clothing and then climbs back on the bed, pulling Jonathan up for a kiss. Jonathan's arms wrap around Evan's neck as the kiss deepens. Evan's tongue pushes at Jonathan's lips, silently asking for entrance. Jonathan is more than happy to oblige with his lover's request. Evan invades Jonathan's mouth and both of their tongues meet in the middle.

Evan lowers himself down onto the older male and both men's cocks rub against each other. The two let out soft groans and break their kiss. Evan grabs the bottom of Jonathan's shirt and pulls it off, leaving both men now completely naked. Evan grabs the lube from behind his lover before planting one more kiss on his lips.

Evan pushes Jonathan back down and crawls back between his legs. Jonathan wiggles his hips a little bit, hoping that doing so will make his lover act faster. Evan smirks up at the older male as he beings tracing along the outside of his hole with a lubed finger. Jonathan eagerly tries to push the finger against his opening, but Evan pulls his hand away. "Not just yet my little slut. We are going to do this my way… slow."

Evan traces Jonathan's hole one last time before slowly pushing his finger inside. Jonathan hisses at the initial intrusion but soon relaxes. Evan slowly pumps in and out of the older male, while rubbing soothingly on his hardened cock. Jonathan is softly moaning at the feel of his lover's finger stretching him open. Evan adds another finger and begins to stretch his lover. "God, hurry the fuck up Evan!" Jonathan demands.

Evan adds the final finger and continues to stretch his fiancé's hole. Evan finds his lovers prostate and lightly presses against it. Jonathan howls in pleasure and he has to take a moment to calm himself down. "Evan, I won't last long if we don't get started now."

"Okay, babe," Evan says as he pulls his fingers out. Jonathan whimpers at the loss of the full feeling. Evan pours out a generous amount of lube into his hand and begins stroking himself. The last thing he wants is to have Jonathan in any pain on their special night. Evan finally lines himself up to Jonathan's entrance and begins pressing himself in slowly. Jonathan is relishing the full feeling that comes with his lover inside of him. He had been with other men before he met Evan, but none of them even came close to begin as good as Evan is in bed.

When Evan is fully seated inside of his lover he pauses so that he can adjust. Evan plants light kisses all over Jonathan's face and Jonathan giggles at the tender touch. Evan catches Jonathan's eye and he sees the two icy blue orbs shining in pure bliss. "I love you, Jonathan," Evan murmurs as he gives him one last kiss on the temple.

Jonathan smiles, "I love you too, Evan. Now fuck me."

Evan lets out a small chuckle and then pulls out of his fiancé before thrusting back in slowly. Evan has always loved how tight Jonathan felt wrapped around his cock. They both fit together so perfectly, it's like they were made specifically for each other. Evan places his hands on his lover's slim hips and uses them as leverage for his gentle thrusts.

Jonathan throws his head back on the pillow, relishing in the pleasure that his fiancé is giving him. His hands drop to his side and grab onto the sheets. He needs something to focus on other than what his fiancé is doing to his body, otherwise this lovemaking session will be over embarrassingly fast. Evan glances down at the younger male and preens at the stressed out look that is on his face. He knows that he is the cause of it, but for once Evan guesses that is a good thing.

After deciding not to torture his lover with the slow pace anymore, Evan increases the speed of his thrusts slightly. Jonathan bites his lip, attempting to silence the moans that are coming out, but the increase in speed makes that harder. Jonathan knows he has always been loud in bed, and Evan doesn't mind that in the slightest, but it always embarrasses Jonathan to no end.

Jonathan releases the sheets and wraps his arms around Evan's neck, dragging the younger man down into a sloppy kiss. Evan happily continues pounding into his lover as he thrusts get slightly faster once again. A light sheen of sweat is present on both men's bodies, causing Jonathan's dick to glide smoothly against his lover's toned abs. The friction feels heavenly against Jonathan's member and he pulls away from the kiss with a loud gasp of pleasure. "God, Evan. Fuck," moans Jonathan with a blissful look plastered on his face.

"Fuck, Jon. You feel so good clenched around me. And the faces you are making… God it's so fucking hot," groans Evan as he begins thrusting even harder into his lover. His hands move from the leaner man's hips up to the area above his shoulders and the change in position causes his thrusts to go deeper into Jonathan.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Jonathan pants as he feels heat beginning to pool in his lower abdomen. He feels his cock lying hot and heavy against his stomach, aching to be touched. Jonathan reaches to grab his member but his lover stops him. "God Evan. Please. I need- "

"Shhh babe. Just a little bit longer," coos Evan softly as he moves Jonathan's hand away. Jonathan whines slightly and sets a light pout on his face and Evan groans at the look. He has never been able to say no to Jonathan when he pouts. Evan just wants to press his own lips against his lover's pouting ones, but he figures he should have mercy on his poor fiancé.

Evan shifts his hips slightly, aiming for the spot where he knows his fiancé's prostate is located. Evan knows he found it when Jonathan lets out a long moan, "Ohhhhh fuck. Right there, baby."

Happy to give his lover what he wants, Evan continues pounding into Jonathan's prostate. Waves of pleasure crash over Jonathan's entire body and his mind begins getting muddled. All he can think about if finally finding his release. Jonathan slips his hand between his both of their bodies and grabs his leaking length. Precum is dripping out of the head and onto his stomach and Jonathan uses his precum as a lubricant to make his strokes smoother.

Jonathan can feel himself nearing the edge, "Evan. I'm so close…"

"Me too," Evan pants as he speeds up again, pounding quicker and harder against his lover's prostate. The sound of skin slapping drives Evan on even more and he can feel his own climax swiftly approaching.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. I need to cum. Please…" whispers Jonathan as he strokes his dick faster. He is aching to relieve himself and he just needs a little push to finally get what he wants and Evan is happy to give Jonathan the final push that he needs.

Evan moves his hand down to his lover's cock and grasps their hands together. Evan tightens Jonathan's grip around his dick and strokes along with him. The added pressure of his penis finally sends the older male toppling over the edge and his essence spills all over his own stomach and both of their hands. Jonathan's eyes flutter shut and a sensual look washes over his face as he rides out the waves of his orgasm.

The look on Jonathan's face and the clenching of his hole sends Evan tumbling over the edge right behind him. The younger man's hips begin stuttering as he orgasms and he buries his head in the crook of the older man's neck. Jonathan's scent is filling his senses as he releases his seed into his fiancé. Jonathan, who has finally calms down from his own orgasm, begins running his hands through his fiancé's hair.

When Evan finally came down from his high he pulls away from Jonathan and gazes into the blue eyes that he fell in love with over two years ago. Neither man said anything as they both relish in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Finally, Evan stands up and heads into the bathroom, retrieving items that he needs to clean up from their fun. All he really wants to do is curl up with his lover and fall asleep, but he knows neither of them will be very happy in the morning if they don't clean themselves now.

Evan returns to the bed and sees his gorgeous fiancé drifting off to sleep. Crawling up next to him, Evan begins cleaning up his fiancé's skin with the rag he retrieved from the bathroom. After he is cleaned Evan wipes himself down before he throws the rag in the direction of the bathroom. Evan lies down next to his lover, who instantly curls against him and lays his head on his chest. Jonathan glances up at the sated Evan and smiles. "Forever and always?"

"Forever and always," confirms Evan with a grin.


End file.
